


Of penguins and heat resistant ice.

by tvvinktown



Series: The Mad Scientist and his Fluxed Queen [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux Buddies, I wrote this for school, Lalna - Freeform, Lividcoffee - Freeform, Lividsounds - Freeform, Nanosounds - Freeform, Prank Wars, Really just super soft, head over heels in love, nanocoffee, petty revenge, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinktown/pseuds/tvvinktown
Summary: He went after his real target, something only a mad scientist would pursue...something to strike fear into the hearts of men no matter how powerful.Heat resistant ice.--------------------------------------------------In which Duncan finds a way to get back at her for that curse of insanity





	Of penguins and heat resistant ice.

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I made for class today for a petty revenge short story. I could've easily made this angsty but I think we could all use a little bit of fluff!

“Screw you Duncan!!” 

 

A small girl jumped up into the air, the rainbow particles following her as the jetpack effortlessly lifted her off the ground to escape from said mad scientist.

 

The ice he had pressed against her neck was still in his gloved hand which was not fair!!! She used him as a test subject for witchery  _ once _ ! Now she had ice water trickling down her neck that was slowly evaporating despite her jetpack warming her entire body up, stupid Duncan and his stupid magic ice. She  _ knew _ it was a bad idea to make a portal to the Twilight Forest, the place where both evil and good magic alike originated from and where you fight horrible beasts that can kill you in one go.

 

He knew her weakness, her need for adventure and the need for adrenaline that pumped through her veins as she did somersaults with the help of her jetpack to avoid that arrow that had been shot right at her before charging with her master sword. A shining purple blade with a slime green hilt which was surprisingly not as gross as it sounded and never left any sticky residue on her purple hands. But most importantly he knew her true weakness…

 

“ _ Penguins!!!! _ ”

 

A squeal came from the girl accompanied by a shocked gasp when he told her how they could get to them, a mythical place called the Twilight Forest where she could find everything she ever wanted! Her best friend was mischievous and she knew she shouldn’t trust him especially when he wakes her up in the middle of the night telling her about what she could find.

 

When they reached the ice biome Duncan knew that he had lost her attention, her squealing echoing through the comms they had tucked away into their ears. A handy thing to have when going into unknown places or when you had a chance of being nuked at any given moment. 

 

While the girl-Kim-ran around catching the penguins she wanted and safely putting them into the golden lassos he made her. He made it using his own knowledge of magic so all she had to do was touch them with it and then it was safely tucked away into a pocket dimension. He went after his real target, something only a mad scientist would pursue...something to strike fear into the hearts of men no matter how powerful.

  
  


_ Heat resistant ice. _

 

As soon as he heard of it he knew he had to have it, payback for the time she cursed him with insanity “ _ I just want to test it Duncan!”  _ Before proceeding to make it worse and worse trying to cure it. 

 

He knew he had his chance when he saw her huddled over the altar, gazing into a crystal ball to spy on the unlucky bastards who crossed them. Kim always held grudges.

 

Duncans footsteps were light, quiet. Years of experiences from sneaking around finally paying off for something actually worth it.

 

Kim yelped when she felt a chilling substance on the back of her neck, freezing even and it made her yearn for the warm blankets in their shared bedroom, before the culprit could do it once more she launched herself into the air, watching him fall to the ground laughing.

 

“I knew it! You didn’t want penguins at all!” 

 

She yelled down at him, a pout overtaking her face as she continued to circle around the treetops. Watching him from the small opening in the middle where she often performed her rituals.

 

“You’re the one who cursed me with insanity!!” 

 

Duncan had managed to say through laughter, instinctively moving to switch his jetpack on but was met only with the fabric of his lab coat. Crap, that was right. He had run out of power during their adventure in the twilight forest and it took way too long to charge. 

 

“Yeah? Well...you said you’d be fine with it!! I’m going to bed but keep an eye out Duncan. You’re going to pay!” 

 

She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest before speeding off with her jetpack. Only looking back down at him to stick her tongue out teasingly at him. 

  
  


Prank war ensued, as it always did until it ended with him in a barrel of water wishing he hadn’t started it.

 

Somehow he was always being bested by her but he was already planning his next revenge.

 

_ ‘I wonder if I still have some Ribena…’ _


End file.
